Treading On Thin Ice
by Prayde
Summary: Wind and Jack Frost fell to place like puzzle pieces. It took three hundred years for Jack to figure out Wind was actually a spirit just like him, but the two stayed best friends 'till the end. This beautiful friendship slowly changes over time, and Pitch is back. Their strong bond never breaks, but Wind and Jack will slowly learn what it means to be treading on thin ice.
1. Jack and Wind: Unstoppable

**I think I owe you guys an explanation. **

**The last two "Treading On Thin Ice" failures were experiments. I didn't feel comfortable with them, and now I got this. Awesome, right? **

**Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this to my reviewers who had stayed faithful. Love ya all!**

Wind. Wind is the one we could not see, but can hear, taste, smell and feel. Wind. Wind is the one that guides us when we're lost, the one that protects us from harm if faced with it. Wind. The soft breeze that calms you when you're angry, depressed or afraid. Wind. Wind is the one that we all know about, but never believe in _her. _

Wind is actually a _she_. Her messy, raven hair most of the time explodes out of her ponytail as she soars in the air, emerald eyes brimming with happiness and freedom. Wind will always be a kind of protector to many, since she always discreetly and effectively shields children from harm or for fear. She always embraces the children, smiling as they feel the warm breeze and get enough courage to fight or a swift invisible punch to the face sends kids out of danger alive.

She loves her job, but sometimes it could get lonely. The Man in the Moon had always said to hold on, but she felt defeated. She wanted company, someone that won't pass through her like she wasn't even there.

She would always feel an ache in her heart when she thought about this, her life, her everything. It _is _kind of sad, though. She only had the Man in the Moon for company, and he almost never responds. So, the beginning was really complicated, so I guess we'll start from that.

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony... then the firebenders attacked. (1)_

Just kidding.

Anyways.

Long ago, even before Jackson Overland had changed to Jack Frost, a girl had died saving an eight year old stranger's life. That girl was Wind, but she never really knew her true name. The eight year old was hanging on in a branch as the winds blew in a strong typhoon. The rescue team tried to grab her, but they knew they could not save her. A sixteen year old Wind had grabbed the girl's hand and pitched her to the boat with accuracy she thought she never had, but at the cost of her life. The winds blew hard and she tried to grab something but managed to grasp a frail twig. It had snapped, sending Wind closing her eyes and accepting death as she fell out of the cliff.

Wind didn't remember that at first, but let's get back to the story.

So, Wind now is a spirit. She had woken up somewhere in Britain soil in the heart of a forest, a beautiful lake beside her. The moon shone brightly that day, looking as crystalline and magnificent as diamonds itself. Wind couldn't recall much, but she had remembered a voice, the Man in the Moon's, probably, telling her that her name is Wind and she has to protect children and bring air to every place possible. It's not a tiring job because once you make air, air does its thing. She still has to clean up the air, though. Some people just pollute as much as the number of times they breathe, which irked Wind a lot, though she never admitted it to the Man in the Moon, which she usually calls, "Manny."

If someone were to actually believe in Wind, they would see a stunning young girl with raven black hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. They would see a nice body, a kind, angular face and if you'd get to know her, a one-of-a-kind and beautiful personality. Strong, brave, talented, smart, funny, protective, loyal, friendly, she has a lot of good traits. Yes, she has her faults too. She's impulsive, sometimes rude, a bit on the mischievous side, a bit too protective, would do anything for friends that she would literally kill or be killed, sometimes oblivious to obvious facts, knows nothing about love and grew up too fast.

So, this ends the little introduction of what little you need to know to understand the story. However, the beginning hasn't begun yet... so I'll tell you the beginning.

In a cold, winter day in America, Wind had chosen a nice frozen branch to sit on, admiring the view. It was freezing alright, but Wind loves the cold. Grinning, she made the air a little more frigid and sighed, making the breeze delight the children. They were laughing below her, grinning as snowballs hit their companions' faces and vice versa. The sun was out, but it didn't give that much warmth. The view was amazing and ice glowed beautifully. All in all, Wind had to admit it was a beautiful day.

Soon, the laughter had died, the lights had turned off and the whole city was dark. Wind had slouched in that branch, playing with the wind, but she was itching to get off the branch. She felt lazy, though, and a bit tired to put it in kinder words. At one point, Wind had twitched several times. She soon fell asleep on the branch, though. It wasn't comfortable per se, but it reminded her of something, she just didn't know what.

Wind had woken with a start and almost fell out of the branch she was sitting on. Her poor heart felt like it had ran a marathon and she felt kind of dizzy. Struggling to remain upright, she looked down to see what caused her to wake like she had.

There was a small crack on the once flawless ice. Wind blinked, and coincidentally the crack grew larger. Something was probably trying to get out. Wind shrugged and tried to go back to sleep, but her eyes snapped open. _Someone was probably trying to get out! _In a fraction of a second, a large hole was made by Wind's... well, wind.

She heard a gasp and a few pants followed. She observed a boy looking no older than sixteen pluck ice out of his pure white hair. Blue eyes stared curiously at everything and anything. He looked as if he just _happened _to be living in ice for the majority of his life and wanted out. Sighing, Wind gracefully dropped from the branch and landed on the ice on all fours, making a little crack on it but nothing else. The boy had spun around, pointing a staff which Wind certainly did _not _know where the boy had got from. Wind had hope in her heart, the same hope where she flew through a huge crowd to see if anybody believed in her. It was the same hope that she felt when a child was running in her direction. It deflated once the boy continued searching for the origin of the crack Wind made. Groaning in disappointment, Wind floated to the tree she had slept on and leaned against the trunk, watching the boy carefully. If he was going to need someone to blast ice, she was there. The boy's staff touched another tree, and suddenly, a beautiful pattern had imprinted themselves on the tree. It looked beautiful.

Whitish blue threads wrapped around the tree, forming an advanced drawing of a snowflake. It was like a tatoo of sorts, Wind decided. The boy stared in wonder at his staff's creation, and he decided to try it out on the ice. The same pattern flourished under the staff's touch and Wind stared at it, awed. The boy had some fun of course, leaving his mark on a few other trees. He seemed the fun and energetic type, running around as if it was a race. Finally stopping to admire his work, he had spotted a lady with blonde hair and brown eyes. He ran to the lady before stopping and saying,

"Excuse me, ma'am, uh... do you know where this place is?" he asked politely. The lady in all her rude glory, ignored him. Wind huffed a little and sent a cold breeze to the boy, lip curling upwards when the boy relaxed. The boy saw a group of kids and walked towards them.

"Uh, hey guys. Um... do you know where we are?" the boy tried. When the kids ignored him, Wind suddenly knew what was happening. Before she could shield the boy from knowing the harsh truth, a red haired girl walked through him. He took a sharp inhale of breath, eyes widened.

"Hello?!" he shouted. Wind immediately rushed to the boy, a hand trying to touch the boy's shoulder. It had worked, of course, because the boy was immortal. He couldn't see her, though. Sadly, no one believed in this boy, so nobody had heard him. The boy landed on his knees, looking back and forth as if somebody actually heard him and actually gives a damn.

"I want to be alone now," the boy whispered. Wind was shocked at first, but letting the air grab the boy, Wind started carrying the boy so he could fly to. The boy's eyes enlarged as if he was greatly surprised, but later a small smile donned his face. He glanced at everything in wonder, but Wind knew once he was on the ground it wouldn't last. After at most thirty minutes of speed flying, he had been dropped out of Wind's hands and into the snow. She was right. The boy's face morphed into a face of anger and sadness, hurt and loneliness. The snow began to swirl and the air obeyed, and suddenly a snowstorm was being made. Closing her eyes, Wind dropped to the ground and looked up. The snowstorm was beautiful, but the inevitable death of some people will be caused. Wind couldn't do anything about it, so she turned and wrapped her arms around the boy. The boy's tears flowed, and she realized they both had the same fear, both caused a _natural _calamity.

They both hated being alone.

Clutching the boy tighter, she was pleased when he stopped controlling it, but the snowstorm was already out. Pain was evident on his features and his posture screamed defeat. The boy didn't even notice he had created the storm. Gently lifting the boy, Wind hurriedly rushed to a nearby cave, finding one in less than five minutes due to her fast speed in the air. Her feet made contact with the surprisingly smooth stone. The boy seemed to appreciate it.

"Er.. wind?" he tried. "C-could you let me down." She did let him down after that. Jack grinned, but Wind felt as if it didn't cross his mind that if he is snow, then she is wind. A tear finally escaped from her eye, but Wind made a promise to stay and fix the broken boy before her. She always did that.

* * *

"WOOH!" Jack Frost yelled in delight as he sledded down a slope. The happiness was evident on his face as he grinned like a lunatic. What he unfortunately did _not _know was that someone else was sharing his joy.

"WOOOOH!" shouted Wind, even louder than her companion. They rode a piece of wood, literally, and Jack leaned to the side, successfully managing to control the thing, sliding to the left and right. Jack eagerly waited for the end of the slope, and raising the sled, bellowed an excited incoherent shout. "AOEWUHFHJ!" he sort-of made out. They unexpectedly crashed into a tree. Jack laughed a bit, not hearing Wind's chuckle.

"Alright... wind, could you take me to... hmm, another random place?" Jack asked, but he swore he heard a light chuckle somewhere. Suddenly, he felt as if he was being carried by air, flying around the world. He silently cheered, grinning as the beautiful landscape disappeared behind him. As they slowly descended, Jack was released from wind's grasp.

Apparently, the wind wanted him to land on a magnificent forest. The sun shone brightly, but the cold had won over. It was a sight to behold, certainly. A crystal clear, blue lake was filled with as much life as the forest holds. Cute rabbits poked out of bushes and hopped to other rabbits. Squirrels raced to trees, sometimes with acorns that Jack had no idea where they got them from. Proud deer hung their heads high and moved to different places while their fawns nestled deep in the embrace of their mothers. A boulder was situated in an angle where you could see everything and just watch it. It was perfect, and Jack was glad that the wind had brought him here.

Jack felt a tugging at his hoodie, and Jack was taken aback at first. He followed the tugging though, and saw a touching picture of two deer nuzzling. Suddenly... as to some boys and some girls (*cough* Wind and Frostbite *cough* *cough*) their slow minds suddenly registered the fact that something just tugged his shirt.

Tugged his shirt.

_Tugged his shirt. _

_Tugged _his _shirt. _

"Erm... who's there?" he asked lamely, raising his staff. Suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place. The reason why he felt safer when a cold breeze would pass through him. The tugging and the immediate responses to his requests. Why the wind _listens _to him. Why the wind could always comfort him when he rages or cries.

"W-Wind? Are you... _alive?" _Jack stammered. Suddenly, the air before him shimmered.

A pretty raven-haired and emerald-eyed beauty stood before him, glasses askew. She wore a hoodie like him, but hers was white and a very dark blue hoodie, a blue that could easily be mistaken for black. The hood was up, and she had no accessories which Jack could see in almost every woman. She wore skinny jeans and old trainers, and a smile was on her face.

"Took you three hundred years to figure that out, Jack?" she smirked. Jack had to hold on his staff to keep himself from falling. He gently poked the girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Wind?" he asked stupidly.

"No, I'm the Tooth Fairy." she sarcastically replied. Grinning, Jack hugged Wind, making not one, but _both _of them surprised at his actions.

"YES!" Jack said in triumph. He glanced at her. "Your name's 'Wind', right?"

"Yeah." She said simply. She added, "I've been Wind for three hundred and ninety years."

"What? Why am _I _younger?" whined Jack. Sticking her tongue out, Wind ruffled Jack's hair, even though he was taller by a head.

"That's because I'm fabulous." Wind answered.

"To the desperate." Jack retorted. Wind brought her hand to her chest as if greatly shocked.

"Ouch. That was a hard blow." She tsked.

"You're crazy." Jack accused, smiling.

"Aren't we all?" she said, smirking again.

"Anyways..." Jack changed the subject, completely forgetting where they were. "Wanna go prank a few people?" Wind's Cheshire cat grin mirrored his own.

"Aw, yeah."

* * *

"Agent W, do you read me?"

"Agent J, why do you ask stupid questions?"

"Just answer the question!"

"... yes."

"Good. Now, take down that guy in the business suit. He looks like he could be taken down a peg or two, walking around like he owns the place." Agent J, or Jack, said scathingly.

Agent W, or Wind, smirked. "He _does _own the place." Jack glared at her.

"You know you want to do it too. I'm taking down his accomplice." Jack announced. Wind looked as if she was trained to do this her entire life.

"On it." She declared. Rolling to change her choice of cover, which is now a thick bush, she shook a can of white foam to make it "snow" in each hand. She had, like, three boxes left with Jack, so, right now, she busted the door open and started spraying. Since no one could see them, they were surprised as four (Jack had joined) jets of foam started spewing everywhere in the building. They decorated the staircase, the chandelier and the tables, covering everything with a thick sheet of "snow". When the bottles ran out of snow, they got another one.

Soon, the entire first floor was filled with white foam. Some employees were smiling, some were laughing, some were looking as if someone had just insulted their wives and some _reeeaaly _crying. Hollering with laughter, the two went out of the office just as the boss entered.

"WHAT THE F-"

Jack and Wind laughed even harder as some of the happy employees chucked foam at their boss.

* * *

**And... that's a wrap! **

**Remember... reviews are fuel! **

**(1) For all those people who had lived under a rock their entire life or just doesn't like it, that's from Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's part of the intro. **


	2. Angel's Birthday

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter nor Rise of the Guardians. **

**I'M ALIVE! *pokes body out of snow* Huh? Nobody cares? *pouts***

**I was kind of disappointed there were no reviews. I know my writing is bad, but this is why I did this story. For ****_fun. _****And maybe learning a bit or two from reviewers. But no need, reviews are my fuel, I know, that's what I say, but honestly, I'm doing this just to share how much I could do. It's not J.K. Rowling's astounding work, but I'm just aiming high. **

**Here's the next chapter which is ever so slightly longer. By fifty-four words. I know, it's like the chapter no one cares about. That's why all that fit into 2754 words. You can ignore this chapter except for the first part, but I think it's kind of cute. They're still friends, guys and girls that like romance to be at first sight or something, you better leave now because romance is going to make its appearance reeeeeaaaaal suuuuuuu-llllllllloooooow.**

**Now you must forgive me for my incoherent babbling. Enjoy. **

"Ah, shoot." Wind cursed as a familiar sensation washed over her body. "Eh, Jack? Could you give me five minutes?"

Jack looked at her oddly. "Why?"

"There's a kid who needs help somewhere around here..." Wind explained, looking back and forth.

"Oh, _oh! _Well, I'm coming with you." Jack said, sliding off the boulder he previously was sitting on. Wind shrugged.

"Okay." agreed Wind. "Hold on. He or she's about... a hundred kilometers from here. It'll probably take us twenty seconds." Jack nodded.

"Alrighty." he said simply. Using the air around her, Wind carried Jack and off they went, zooming through the sky. In about seventeen seconds, they landed outside a house. Wind slowly went up high to peer through a window. Sobs were heard. Gently prying the window open, Wind inserted herself in and motioned for Jack to do the same. As soon as the window closed soundlessly, they approached a boy.

_Jaime Bennet _was carved on a wooden chest beside what could be Jaime's bed. His hiccups were heard and he looked as if he had just witnessed his life doing a complete one hundred and eighty turn. Wind winced as the air around her ruffled at the sight and the mirror on the boy's table tipped over from the edge and dropped.

"Hey, kid." Wind whispered, dropping to her knees, sending calm breezes to the boy. To both their surprise and heart conditions, the boy looked up. Something shimmered in his eyes.

"A-Angel?" he muttered. Stunned as a finger pointed to her and Jack, Wind nodded reluctantly. Jack mouthed _angel _to her, signalling that he'll never let this down.

"Uh... this is Jack Frost, a friend of mine. We came to help you since we heard you crying." Wind revealed to Jaime. A spark of life ignited in his eyes.

"I knew you guys were real!" squealed Jaime. "Do you... b-bring happiness to children like me?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Jack answered truthfully. In two strides he was kneeling next to Wind. "So... what's wrong, kid?"

Jaime sniffed. "M-my dog died today. I had him for all my life, and now he's gone. He was my b-be-best friend. I could a-always talk to him about anything and not be judged. Now, my best friend's gone. He g-got r-ra-ra-ran over."

Wind felt sympathy for the boy. It must've been his first time having a pet die. He obviously felt as if the world was collapsing around him. To have your first friend get run over, all your memories flashing before your mind... no matter how old this kid was, Wind knew in her heart that she would've been staring at something as if it was her salvation or punching a tree if_ Jack _died. He met her six hours ago!

Wind looked right into the boy's eyes, and she truthfully and firmly stated, "You've got us." Jaime looked at Wind, a questioning kind of face taking over his features.

"What?"

"We're your friends now." Jack reassured Jaime, his staff, making a soft sound as it hit the floor. He gingerly carried Jaime and sat on his bed. Wind smiled.

"Yeah. If you ever need us, you could just call. We'll be here before you know it!" Wind promised. Jaime's eyes widened in childish astonishment.

"Y-you will?" he asked hopefully. Jack and Wind nodded. A grin spread across his face.

"T-th-thank you." He thanked us shyly. We took turns in ruffling our little friend's hair, which he half-heartedly glared at us for.

"Hey!" he complained. "Do you know how _hard _it is to fix my hair for Picture Day?"

Wind and Jack smirked. "Nope." we both said simultaneously.

"Our hair looks fabulous, naturally." Wind added.

"Riiight... I'm not the one with a bird's nest for hair and a dirty white cap." drawled Jaime.

"Pfft... we're young and gorgeous." Jack boasted playfully.

"The mirrors your broke says otherwise." Jaimie pointed to a mirror that Wind had accidentally broke on her way here.

"Whoops." Wind simply said. Jack looked at her incredulously.

(LINE)

"Well, that went alright." Jack commented. "It feels... awesome. To finally have someone mortal believe in me. Oh, and you're nickname is officially 'Angel'".

Wind nodded absent mindedly, glasses slightly foggy. She removed them and wiped them with her hoodie. "Yeah, it's nice to have someone other than an immortal to talk to- wait, _WHAT? _Who's calling who 'Angel'?"

"I'm calling you _Angel. _Because Jamie calls you _Angel. _And when I say Wind, I feel like I'm talking to air itself." Jack said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Angel?" Wind spluttered. "_Angel?" _

Jack rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face. "Hey, Angel? When's your birthday?"

Wind glared at Jack but blushed. "To-th-three months later."

"You're a horrible liar." Jack pointed out bluntly. Wind sighed and muttered something that Jack couldn't hear.

"What? I can't hear anything." Jack told her.

"It's tomorrow." She said a bit clearer. Jack almost fell if not for his staff.

"_Tomorrow? _Why did you _not _tell me?"

Wind grinned sheepishly. "I had honestly forgotten." Jack looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"How could you _forget _someone's birthday? Let alone your _own _birthday?" Jack honestly felt guilty that Wind had given him something when it was _his _birthday days. The wind had always managed to give him a little trinket. At first, it was a keychain. Then a bag. Then as the years grew, Jack's favorite so far was the sled he had ridden on... eight hours ago. Actually, they count the day they died as their birthdays since they have no idea when their real birthdays are.

His "birthday" is on November 16th. Psh. Typical. "Anyways, if today is July 30, then your birthday is on the 31st." Jack clarified. Wind nodded, but soon began wary of Jack's mischievous smirk when it was pointed at her.

For the next few hours, the pair had gone sledding. Again. For what reason? They loved sledding. Screw skating, sledding was _ahm-ei-zing! _Hopping on the wood, Wind pushed them over by a strung gust of wind and sped the sled up with the same gust of wind while Jack was steering. For anyone looking out the window, they would've seen a sled steering itself and trees being pulled backwards before springing back to their original place like someone pulled on them. The funniest reaction so far was when a seventy-eight year old man shouted, "Poltergeists in the mobile treasure chest!" and fainted. It was hilarious. Later on, he was said to be senile. Such horrible accusations. Not for the man of course, he was diagnosed as senile as Jack had seen, but for two spirits? Psh. They weren't poltergeists.

When nightfall came, the two unexpectedly felt tired. It had been a long day for both immortals, and for the first time in all their life, they wanted to sleep. Sleep and let the stars fade. So, when Wind carried them back to the lake where Jack first believed in Wind, exhausted, the girl in their duo fell asleep. Jack, of course, had other plans. He silently went to do his work and when he was finished, Jack leaned against the cool boulder and pulled Wind to him to be more comfortable (Both of them). Wind nestled closer to him, but before Jack knew it he fell asleep quickly, joining Wind.

* * *

"What in the brother of Merlin's corrupted and green minded sister-in-law happened?"

Jack awoke with a start and banged his head on the boulder he was leaning on. Wind's green eyes were the first thing he saw as her face was so close he couldn't see anything but it, and they blinked at him and watched, amused as the surprised male hurt himself because of his surprise.

"That was funny." Wind declared as Jack rubbed his head. "By the way, thanks for the Winter Wonderland, man. Best... birthday... ever!"

"Glad you liked it, Angel." He muttered sarcastically, nursing his still injured head. "And what did you just say a while ago? Brother of sister what?"

Wind rolled her eyes. "It's a rather hilarious expression I had formed T-minus 53 seconds ago."

"Wonderful. Another insane person to boot." Jack grinned. "Oi! I stayed up yesterday to make this place snow, so let's do this!"

"Best words I've heard all week." Wind announced.

(LINE)

"Hah! Can't touch this!" Jack yelled as a mild torrent of snowballs were literally raining upon his parade. Or in his case, his _fort. _

"Ya sure, Frostbite?" Wind shouted in triumph as a snowball hit Jack's cheek. "Hah! Hole in one! That's for your cheek! Pun intended. Still tongue and cheek(1), though." she whooped. Jack threw three snowballs, two hitting her on the stomach and one missing. Wind chucked a snowball at him, and she managed to snag his arm. Jack chucked four snowballs, three missing and one landing on Wind's head. Wind chucked five, three missed, one went to the fort and the other actually hit Jack's neck and slid down his hoodie. Stifling her chuckles but failing horribly, Wind looked at Jack in barely concealed amusement.

"Perfect." Jack sarcastically stated as a part of the hoodie rapidly began changing into a darker blue... hehe. "Just perfect."

"As always." drawled Wind. "Besides, it's my birthday. I have to thank you for giving me the gift of sweet revenge and happiness."

Jack bowed mockingly. "Good Manny, Angel has made the best speech ever."

Wind looked at him, irate. "Don't call me Angel!"

"Ah, but where's the fun in that, Angel?" Jack said, blue eyes twinkling. Wind sighed.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, aren't you?" she said, defeated.

"Yep." an overly joyful Jack Frost said. "C'mon! It's your birthday! We're gonna go sledding, again, eating fast food in a tree, sightseeing, _lolligaging _("Pfft... you only, Jack. You're the only one who will use words like that.") and pranking people!" Jack finished with a winning smile.

Wind felt exhilarated. They were going to do all these things in a day. And sledding! Again! Grabbing the piece of wood carelessly thrown on the tree the last time they went sledding, Wind grinned. "What are you waiting for? Ready?"

"Totally!" Jack confirmed, sitting on the sled as soon as Wind did.

"Three... two... one... FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Wind screamed.

(LINE)

"Hey, dude, watch this!" Wind grinned as she threw six pieces of french fries in the air and used her mouth to catch them. In less than ten seconds, each fry was safely in her stomach. Jack clapped.

"Well done, Angel." He adapted the voice of a deep voiced wrestler that he forgot the name of. Wind stuck her tongue out.

"Whatevs, Jack." She said, drinking Coke. "I want to be stuck in this moment forever... we still need to go sightseeing, right?" she grinned.

"Yep!" Jack confirmed. "We're going to London, Las Vegas and finally, Antarctica!"

Wind brightened up and slouched in her part of the branch. Suddenly, the branch snapped and the two were hurtling down into the snow. Two "oof"s were heard and laughter rang in the air. Their food and soft drinks were already on the thin sheet of white snow.

"Hehe, I think that was my fault." Wind admitted sheepishly.

Jack actually giggled. _Giggled. _When Jack will be in his right mind, Wind will tease him mercilessly. "Well, at least we could go now to London. Let's head to the London Eye, we'll have _loads _of fun, fun and _fun!" _Jack bounced with every syllable.

Wind looked at him with equal excitement. "Then let's hit the _road!" _she declared, grabbing Jack at the back of his shirt, tossing him in the air and letting the wind carry him.

"Thanks, Angel!" Wind winced at the nickname... sometimes she thinks that she she would've been better off shaking her head when Jaime had asked if she's "Angel".

"My pleasure, Frostbite!" she shouted back. Jack didn't seem to mind the nickname, curses. He probably didn't even notice. I know it took _me _a moment to register what I was saying when Jack introduced my nickname for him. Wind made a mental note to think of a nickname for him.

They soared through the sky, and when Wind remembered where London Eye was built on, she traveled there. The last time she journeyed there was when a kid got scared of heights just two months before Jack realized Wind is a living thing. Maybe that wasn't the proper way to word it, but as if she could understand even her own words.

She crossed a few buildings and finally managed to land in the ticket booth. Stealthily sneaking a few pounds in, Jack and her promptly sat on an empty seat. We were just two friends enjoying the view and the medium paced ring going around and around. Hehe.

Waiting idly for a while, she gave up an glanced down. It seems to be broken. Ha. There's snow all over it. Wait... snow?

"Oh, I get it now!" Wind snapped her fingers. Holding Jack's hand, Jack and Wind managed to land gently on the middle of the wheel, the thing that doesn't move at all. Jack nodded and signaled for Wind to start. Breathing deeply, she said sorry to anyone who's going to do extra work for this, but she made the winds blow around the wiring and the wheel was completely cut off. The London Eye started rolling away.

"WOO!" both Wind and Jack yelled. Wind blew the winds at the back, right and left to keep it steady while Jack made the right swivels. Wind briefly thought that this was sledding on a wheel. It was fun, loads fun. "I'M GLAD YOU CHOSE THE LONDON EYE!" Wind commented.

"SO AM I, THIS IS EVEN MORE EXCITING THAN I FIRST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE!" Jack responded. They were rolling down, and Jack was careful not to trample houses or people as they were running around the plains. The people looked gobsmacked, but hid in the booth. An hour later, Wind and Jack decided to stop and calm the mortals' nerves and place the wheel back. Jack held it in place with ice as she wrapped it with the metal holders. Wind didn't nail it in place, she didn't have a hammer. They left, laughing at the memories and expressions on the witness's faces. Wind wondered what would be on the news tomorrow morning.

They left for Las Vegas. The city is and always will be beautiful, and Wind admitted it was better at night, but meh, she didn't really care. Jack instructed her to take them down at the Hello Casino.

When Wind and Jack managed to get in, finally, they played for a bit. They went to the different machines and Wind taught Jack how to play most of them. It was cute, two friends teaching each other how to play a game. But what really astounded Wind were the _water slides. _

"Water slides in a casino." murmured Wind. "The dream of all nine year olds in a teenager's body." She grinned. "Best. Birthday. Ever!" she shouted again, jumping in the water slide, not caring about her clothes. Laughing, she landed in the pool with a splash, and since they were in their own private water slide that Jack and her managed to sneak in, they were having loads of _fun. _Fun was what we all lived for, Wind thought.

"Take this, Frostbite!" Wind splashed some water on her friend, satisfied as it hit him square in the chest. Jack chucked water back at her hair, making it even messier. Pfft. As if Wind cared or even noticed.

Soon, splashes of water dotted the floor, giving a passerby a near heart attack. Wind and Jack were drenched in water, and as soon as they stepped out, Wind dried them up by, well... wind. She sighed.

"That was fun. Let's do that again on _your _birthday. I want to see if luck's on your side because I'm _way _better in water fights than you are!" she boasted playfully. Jack mockingly angrily pushed his friend's shoulder.

"Snow's even more awesome than your weakling water." Jack claimed.

"Ha! As if. There are some countries that can't experiance a blizzard, but all that has a decent population experiences typhoons. Bring it on, Frostbite!" challenged Wind.

Jack clucked his tongue. "We'll see who's freezing next winter."

Wind tutted. "Not so fast. We still have to go to Antarctica. You said something about pranking people?"

"Not just pranking, my good friend." Jack did a very good Cheshire grin with his pearly white teeth. "I changed my mind. We're going to the North Pole to prank North and all the other people who are there."

"North? As in _Santa Clause North?" _Receiving an affirmative nod from Jack, once again, Wind mirrored his grin. "Aw, yeah. Let's do this."

**Okay, so when I edited it, it's more 2754 words, but I don't care. Review, guys! It'll show support! Also, I have a blog that if you want to check it out you could. It's mostly my writings like poems, stories, essays, tales and whatnot. I really want feedback there, but if you don't want, it's fine. Check the link out on my profile!**


	3. Of Beaches and Clearings

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter nor Rise of the Guardians. **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier! I had birthdays and tests throwing themselves at me and I've been busy. Anyways, I hope this gets to you, now, it's another pointless chapter with a few interesting bits. I promise the next one will be longer. I wouldn't ask you to review anymore, that's totally up to you now, so here, I guess. **

"Agent W, do you read me?"

"I hear you."

"Okay, so Plan A is simple. Infiltrate the workshop, find the supplier." Jack said, making an awesome reference to 21 and 22 Jumpstreet. Those movies were awesome, although Wind prefered 22 Jumpstreet. Wait... why was she thinking that again? Oh right! "Plan B is chuck your prank items all over the place, run away and hope that we won't get sent to Antarctica." Wind grimaced.

"Why Antarctica?" Wind asked.

"That's where they always send me when I prank them. Remember that time in which I couldn't fly for a while and I was stuck in Antarctica until you came?" Jack questioned.

"Ah, yes. I was flying all over the place looking for you. I found you in Antarctica." Wind deadpanned.

"Oi! Why are you complaining? I was stuck there doing nothing for two hours!" Jack whined.

"You're the Spirit of Winter. You had managed to build a snow mansion- wait, no, let me rephrase that- you managed to build a snow _castle._" Wind pointed it out in the same voice she had used earlier.

"You're no fun." Jack pouted.

"I'm awesomely fun." Wind denied.

"Alright, whatever, we still have to prank the Northern Guy." Jack threw his hands up in surrendur, but what was interesting was the fact that he didn't object. "Here, take this box of Snow Bottles and I'll take this box. Also, a nice sack of glitter would do. Instead of trying to wreck the hallways, we do it silently and do it in North's room. I know where it is."

"Okay, cool." Wind nodded.

Jack grinned. "Project Birthday Prank is set in motion."

The two soundlessly opened the door to the workshop, silently creeping away from the noisiest parts of the place. Different signs were carelessly nailed on the door, and as "MAIN OFFICE" showed up in a reasonably quieter room, at first they couldn't believe there luck. Wind grinned and she disappeared, shocking Jack a bit. She reappeared a moment later, whispering, "He's not there, no security cameras and any sensors."

"How'd you get in?" hissed Jack.

"I morphed into air and back." Wind shrugged as if everyone could change into gas. Sighing, Jack opened the door and both winced as a the wooden door creaked. Slipping inside, they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They didn't observe the room. They started to work immediately.

Jack and Wind made sure not to make it look like they just spread white cheese on the whole office. They did it so it looked like Jack made it snow or something. Like they had done with the building previously yesterday, they covered everything with a thin sheet of foam and sometimes for effect, made some foam "drip" into the ground and land there in an ungraceful heap. Jack and Wind shook the glitter bags and throwing it into the air, Wind blew hard, making the bags pop. Before the glitter could touch them, they escaped the office with a light kick to close the door from Jack.

Silently crossing the hallway and making the specific turns, Jack and Wind managed to yank the door open and close it. With their breathing still fast and hard, Jack smiled broadly.

"First time I've managed to get in Santa's workshop without yetis giving me a one-way and no take backs ticket to Antarctica!" whooped Jack in one breath. Wind raised an eyebrow.

"It's your first time managing to prank that workshop? It's so easy to prank!" Jack grinned sheepishly.

"I always make dramatic entrances, as you might've guessed." admitted Jack. Wind burst out laughing.

"Ha, really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, I always did prank them at the same day of each year, so I guess they let their guard down for the first time in three hundred years." Jack shrugged.

"Pfft. You are a disgrace to the art of pranking." Wind dramatically pulled her nose to the air, crossed her arms, made sure she looked at Jack downwards and tilted her right leg, no matter how much it made her feel like that dreadful Draco Malfoy she had to help one time. Her pigtails Jack must've put on her when she had not been looking must've ruined the image. First of all, Wind only realized it when one of those pigtails swung to her shoulder. Second, where did Jack get those bands?! She hurriedly shook them off, but Jack's laughter had already started, but it was soft yet infectious instead of the loud one she was accustomed to hearing. Pranks made Jack go far. A small quirk of the lips settled on her face and grasping Jack's shirt, they hid behind a wall, playing silent games like rock paper scissors, chopsticks and wrestling quiet edition while waiting for their victim. Soon enough, North had appeared from a little warehouse after ten minutes and had a wide toothy smile. Wind was excited.

Grabbing Jack, Wind turned to air and commanded Jack to be gently lifted, his figure suspended in the air, although he was standing. He ran very noiselessly in the air if Wind were to say it herself, and as Jack hid behind the turning point of the corridor, a shout from the office let them both forget about hiding and see the face of the Christmas-loving immortal.

His face was priceless. Shocked, slightly angry but half amused. At least he wasn't _totally _angry. Resisting the urge to high-five Jack, Wind grabbed Jack's hand, hiding him behind a pillar.

"FROST!" North boomed. Time to make their dramatic exit. Of course, North could see her, she had helped him with the reindeer plenty of times. It was high time she joined Jack in the Naughty List. Grabbing Jack's shirt- man, she loved doing that!- she and he punched a window and off they went, ignoring shouts from indignant yetis. Pfft. What are they gonna do? Shout so loud our eardrums will break and distracted, we hit a tree and fall?

Weird.

* * *

For the next few days, Jack and Wind had gotten extremely close, and both swore that the days grew shorter. It feels like minutes whenever they talk even if it's been three hours. They'll just lounge around, occasionally throwing ice cold water on their torsos as it was blazing hot this summer. Wind and Jack would usually go and comfort a kid. It's been three days since they met Jaime, but even though Wind had comforted and protected eighteen kids, no one believed in her. Wind didn't mind it, and neither did Jack. They were in their own little world, but Jack only felt like this for the first time.

They visited Jaime on the fourth day since they first met. Knocking on the window as they saw an obviously bored Jaime staring at the ceiling as if it held the secret of life, Jaime jumped and sat up straighter. Noticing two identical smiles, he grinned, walked towards the window and unlatched it. Floating in, Wind smirked and let Jack fall, satisfied as a surprised "oof!" was made behind her. Jaimie giggled.

"So, Angel-" Jack snorted. "and Jack, why'd you come?" Jaime asked.

"Is there supposed to be a reason why we visit, kid?" Wind knelt on one knee and ruffled Jaimie's hair. She loved ruffling hair as much as she loved grabbing Jack's shirt. His reactions are hilarious. Jaime made an unknown noise.

"You guys are bored, aren't ya?" Jaime looked as if he already knew the answer, but Wind and Jack nodded anyways.

"I heard on the news that mysterious ghosts went sledding in the end of July, a snowpath made in front of them." Jaime glanced at Jack. He shrugged.

"Wind joined, she was the one making the thing have extra power. I had to put snow in front of us, it just doesn't work if I didn't." He explained as if he was teaching a kid how one plue one works.

"Also, the London Eye just _happened _to be loose at the time where the thing was empty, escaping from iron bars and rolling around one hour, settled back at its place with said iron bars twisted around it and ice holding in place." Jaimie deadpanned, voice creepily the same as Wind's was. Jack's eye twitched, but Jaimie didn't notice. Wind hid her laugh behind her hand.

"Pfft..." was Jack's single defense. Wind looked at him, disappointed, but before Jack could see, changed her face at once to an unreadable poker face.

"So... who's up for some havoc back at base?" by "base", Wind totally meant the little clearing Jack had first seen her. "I wanted to change our beds from branches to hammocks. That good, Jack?"

"Oh, totally." Jack agreed immediately. "I'm in. Jaimie, wanna hang with us for a while, or are your parents home?"

"Out they are. Won't be back until a few hours later, I could stay for two." grinned Jaimie.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Nightmares are interesting things. Hisses of snakes, roars of carnivorous animals, the endless sea, death itself, the possibilities are as endless as dreams. Smirking in contentment, Pitch Black, better known as the Boogeyman observed his new domain. It was actually built near that annoying little Tooth Fairy, for he had heard from his eyes and ears that those mini-fairy brats are well-trained spies and such. He'd have to take care of that first, or else if they'll be alert, they can send their _own _eyes and ears. Pitch is only one. Chuckling sinisterly as the wine glass in his hand fell and shattered, the wine spilled slowly and reached his shoes. Before a blink of an eye, the wine turned into grey dream sand. Nightmare Essence.

As it was mentioned, these "bad dreams"are intriguing. Nightmare Essence will change dreams into nightmares, fears splattered all over the canvas that is your mind. Trauma could occur, in some cases the nightmares were too much that some had turned to other means like alcohol or such. Even Pitch knew it wasn't the answer to stopping the nightmares. Summoning another glass, Pitch brought it to his lips and took a sip. Dine with the right people and it'll get you far. His contacts are spread worldwide, even in the _hidden _wizarding world. Smirking, he plotted his revenge. He shall be feared forevermore, he'll make sure of that.

* * *

Time flied by (again) and the duo continued their mischievous ways. They pranked a few other people, and by the next week they were as close as brothers are to their sisters and vice versa. They visited Jaimie regularly, and always ended up in their respective hammocks, sipping soda, cracking some jokes and telling stories. By the time the week had ended, it was already August 8.

It felt like a few hours for Jack, though he had no idea why. He wanted to talk and hang with Wind more and more, but he knew Wind felt the same way. I mean, duh, they spend every second of the day connected to the hip. Jack liked Wind a lot, they were like the perfect duo, especially in pranking.

On another ordinary, hot summer day, Wind controlled the air so that their hammocks would swing. Her and Jack lazily looked at the sky, fluffed with clouds and blue. They were playing Unli Questions, a game they made up that they'd interrogate, ahem, ask each other some questions.

"Favorite color?" Jack asked rapidly.

"Blue. Favorite food?" Wind said with the same speed.

"Steak. Favorite movie?"

"22 Jumpstreet. Favorite prank item?"

"Spray bottles. Favorite hobby?"

"Anything that has to do with the outside, including sports. Favorite piece of wood?"

"Sled. Favorite computer program?"

"The browsers, duh. Favorite article of clothing?"

"Hoodies. Favorite outfit?"

"I only have one outfit. Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla and/or mint." Jack grinned. "Nickname?"

"Angel. Favo- whoa, hold on! Rewind! Where did _that _come from?" Wind asked, shocked with herself. Jack cackled madly.

"You have just been influenced by my awesomeness. How does it feel, Angel?" Jack smirked.

Wind looked like she was caught snogging Channing Tatum. "Ehm... uh..." she stammered lamely. "Favorite item?" she asked weakly. Jack snorted.

"Snowballs." He said, sliding out of his hammock and landing on the grassy floor of the forest in a very alive heap. "Say... how much do you like the beach?"

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to drop you, and you're going to make a huge splash to scare some people. Just, _don't _do anything stupid like land on another person... the splash would mostly be covered by said person." Wind said casually. Jack snorted.

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright. On the count of three." Wind said.

"THREE!" they both said simultaneously as the air dropped Jack and made him splash near some snobbish-looking teenager girls trying to take away a familiar face's toy. Girlish screams erupted from their mouths, and Jaimie laughed.

"I didn't expect you guys to be here." He said, amused as the girls started crying. Wind floated beside Jack, who was grinning broadly, hair all over his face. Jack discreetly pulled Wind down with him, smirking as he was victorious. Jaimie chuckled.

"Yeah, it was hot back at the clearing. You know us cold lovers. Besides, we haven't gone swimming in a while. What brings you here?" Wind glared at Jack before smiling at Jaimie. Jack made an indignant noise.

"Same reason. My parents are on the sand, having their _date. _They told me to get new friends because I don't look so happy. I am now that you guys are here. Besides, when they offered for me to stay, I refused because they're probably going to do something gross." Jaimie shuddered. Jack patted his head sympathetically.

"Woah, hold up guys, there's a kid in the beach that's drowning! I have to save him or her, Jack stay with Jaimie bye!" she said alarmed, flying fast to the kid nearby that was drowning. Jack stared at her with wide eyes. He sighed.

"She's so used to protecting people, she never protects herself." Jack blurted out to Jaimie. Jaimie looked surprised, but motioned for him to go on.

"The day that I finally realized the wind was controlled by someone alive, I managed to click the facts that the random trinkets during my birthdays were no accidents. She didn't care that I only gave her a birthday gift this year. Also, two days before we placed hammocks in the clearing..."

_...Flashback... _

_"__Angel?" Jack asked tentatively, looking at a figure rolled on the grassy floor. Still breathing, he sighed in relief. The raven hair and the clothes were definitely Wind's, so he jogged towards the sleeping body. "Angel!" Wind's a light sleeper, how did she _not _wake up to that? "Angel!" he said, louder. He knelt down and touched her shoulder. A pained gasp was heard. Jack, eyes widened, rolled over Wind's body. _

_"__ANGEL!" _

_She was sickly pale, hands clammy. She shivered, obviously she had a fever. _

_"__Ja-J-Jack, the illness... wouldn't last long... took it... for a kid..." she coughed. Jack's heart sank. "It-ll wear off in ten minutes... just don't do anything stupid." Jack weakly laughed, but seeing his best friend like this... it scared him. This wasn't in her job description or anything! Jack opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it, opting for gently shaking Wind. _

_"__It'll be alright," he murmured, reassuring himself more than he was comforting Wind. "It'll be fine."_

_It was fine. Wind didn't even remember it._

_...Flashback... _

"Wow..." breathed Jaimie. "That's just..."

"Unbelievable, yeah." nodded Jack.

"You care for her?" Jaimie questioned.

Immediately, Jack defended himself. "Yeah! Why shouldn't I?"

Jaimie looked like he was deep in thought. "No reason." He calmly stated. Jack looked at him confusedly. Soon enough, Wind arrived. Jack smiled.

"So... the kid got out alive, I assume?" Jack asked. Wind nodded, a proud grin on her face.

"Yep. Parents thought that the kid has some talent. I just made him float, he did everything else all by himself! They're going to enroll him in swimming lessons!" she said happily.

"You were watching them, weren't you?" Jaimie teasingly accused. Wind blushed.

"Well I had to watch over him for a while." was her defense. Jack chucked water at her face. Wind made a big splash that snagged both Jack and Jaimie.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! GO LOUD, GO LOUD!" Wind yelled as Jaimie's splash hit her chest. Going underwater, she tugged Jack's leg and while he was distracted, landed a few hits on his face. He spluttered, trying to aim water at her but hit Jaimie instead. It was an all-out war zone. For anyone onlooking, they would've seen splashes mysteriously popping up on random spaces near a kid who looked no older than eleven, **(Ahem, as you can see I made Jaimie's age different) **splashing around it.

"I have found a Waterbender!" were the words of a grown forty something looking man. Jack hollered out what could be considered a laugh with Wind following. Yeah, it was a good day.

**The next chapter will have something better in it, I swear. Anyhoo, remember this quiz is very spontaneous, so nothing is really planned. Please forgive me if the plot is a bit, eh... *draws loops in the air***


	4. Where Everything Goes Wrong

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians. **

**So... yeah, I guess this chapter's short compared to the others, and I ****_did _****say that I'd make it longer... I really tried! I promised Mystiquota I'd update on Friday, and I am, but most of the day I was busy doing things for school and this week was examination week so... well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Huge surprise in the end! :) **

**Thanks for anyone who followed/favorite-d/reviewed my story, it means a lot to me even if it took reviewers five minutes and the rest three seconds. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter nor Rise of the Guardians**

**(Note: The reason why out of the dialogue, Wind is replaced by "Angel" is because this is Jaimie's point of view, so he doesn't know yet the real name of "Angel") **

**Also, in the last few chapters there are soooo many errors! Even in the notes above and below! "Quiz" was supposed to be "story" in the previous chapter, "to" in the first chapter was supposed to be "too", ugh, I don't think I revise my stories that well. Meh, I'll try my best this time. Also, did I mention the fact that Wind still has her glasses?**

**Enjoy!**

"Jack? Angel?" Jaimie called out to his two close friends. He waited for a while, but felt heavily disappointed when there was no answer; they promised to wait until he got home. Sighing, he felt his good mood dissipate and fade away as he slowly went up the stairs. He made a left and opened the doorknob, feeling the previous energy he had leave him. What he saw sent his hand on his heart, a slight jump and a scream on his lips that died immediately.

Jack's head was on Wind's lap, both fast asleep. Jack's mouth was slightly open, and his limbs were spread eagle-wide. Angel's feet were apart, head tilted to the side, landing beside her shoulder, palms facing upwards, and surprisingly, Angel was still wearing her glasses. Jaimie stared for a while, gaping, may I add, but when he regained his senses, he scurried towards them and closed Jack's mouth and gingerly removed Angel's glasses, tilting her head upright while he was at it. If he didn't, it would've probably hurt later. Now that his friends were in more comfortable positions, Jaimie smiled and hurried to the door, closing it soundlessly muttering, "I'll do my homework downstairs."

* * *

Jack felt something under his head. He felt something cold and warm at the same time, while the rest of his body just felt cold. He blearily opened his eyes, and he was confused as he could make out the ceiling. At once, he heard even breathing. Slightly turning his head, a girlish scream was stopped at his throat, and in the end he made a gurgling noise.

He was staring at Wind's hoodie design. Jack blinked once, then twice, then thrice. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds but the familiar blue and white stripes were still on his line of vision. He bravely looked up and met the sleeping face of Wind without glasses.

It took a moment for Jack to process that piece of information. When he did, he shot out of Wind's lap. _What the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the _bloody hell-

Did I just say that? Isn't that Wind's line? Jack thought idly. He shrugged. Glancing at his best friend, he smiled as Wind slept. She looked cute when she sleeps. A warm smile found its way into his face and gathering Wind up in his arms, he deposited Wind gently on Jaimie's bed. Jaimie will understand, Jack mentally reasoned. Blowing hair away from his face and annoyed as it just landed back where it was supposed to be, Jack grabbed his staff and opened the door to see if Jaimie got back from school already. He closed the piece of wood and walked across the hallway and gently hopped on each step of the staircase, sometimes listening to see if Wind had stirred.

Finding Jaimie in the couch, a piece of paper and a book open before him, a pen capped, Jack analyzed the situation. The paper looks finished and the pen was closed so obviously, Jaimie was too lazy to stuff it in his bag. The TV was on and Jaimie looked at it with interest, but he obviously thinks there are more interesting things.

"Hey, Jaimie!" Jack greeted/ Jaimie's head snapped up.

"Oh hey there, Jack! I didn't wake you and Angel up, you guys looked like you needed the sleep." Jaimie said, eyes not straying from the TV screen. Jack rolled his eyes because of two reasons: one, Jaimie still thinks Wind's name is Angel and two: he's ignoring an elder! He adapted an angry face and put his hands on his hips and marched right in front of the TV screen.

"Young man! Haven't you ever learned from your teachers? Respect your elders!" Jack mock scolded. Jaimie rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum." he replied sarcastically. "I'll do what you say, mum."

"Good!" Jack said pompously. Jaimie chuckled heartily.

"Whatever, Jack. Whatever."

Meanwhile, in Jaimie's room, Wind opened her emerald eyes.

* * *

Wind was slightly confused as the ceiling was just semi-familiar. She looked around a bit, when it dawned on her that she was in Jaimie's room. Pushing herself up, she slid off the bed, padding towards the door. Twisting the knob, she went down the stairs and sneakily spied on the two boys.

They were playing video games.

_Video games. _

_Video _games.

Video _games. _

_"Why the bloody hell did you not invite me?"_ screamed Wind as she dramatically entered the room, sending Jaimie's controller flying and landing thankfully on a cushion, Jack falling out of the couch and Jamie shouting profanities as he died. Psh. Serves them right. Grabbing Jaimie's controller, Wind sat on Jaimie and barked to Jack, "Let's play, bit-"

"Okay, okay, we surrender!" Jaimie and Jack yelled. However, Wind did not pay attention because while Jack's character was still standing, she had grabbed an AK 47 and started shooting the Federation's men who were trying to snipe Jack.

"Jack! Pay attention!" Wind scolded as she glanced at the Call of Duty: Ghosts cover.

"On it!" Jack responded. Jaimie looked at them, amused, and started watching, making appropriate comments and such whenever he felt like it. Jack and Wind made an excellent team, and they were playing in Federation Day. Wind and Jack made sarcastic comments that would get them kicked out of the army when Keegan would bark orders at them. When they weren't using their guns, when Keegan said to "follow" him, Jack and Wind were yelling things like, "I would rather swim in the Atlantic Ocean for thirteen hours with a paper cut on my ni-", "Why are you _slow, _I thought you were a Ghost?", "Hesh is hotter!" etc. What they didn't know was that Jaimie had a recorder with him. Yeah, good thing on camera immortals can be seen. He is _so _going to upload that on YouTube. He could see it already: "Best Friends' First COD Game: The Insults For Keegan's Mom-I mean Keegan, Begins!" **(Plez no hate, Keegan's my second favorite. I just don't like Merrick, he keeps on saying "clear" but then I got shot... what a liar.)**

* * *

"Hey, dudes!" Wind high-fived Jack and Jaimie as she sat down, exhausted. "That was a nice game. I can't believe Jaimie beat me." Wind pouted.

"In _one _game, the rest you whooped my arse." he rolled his eyes, slouching on the couch. "Jack? We just got beat by a girl named _Angel." _

Wind choked. "Er, Jaimie? My name's not Angel, although my job description hints it." Jack chuckled, looking like had see the world's thirtieth funniest post online, but was trying to stifle his laughter. Jamie looked, puzzled.

"Huh?" he said stupidly. Wind sighed.

"Mah real name's Wind." she bluntly said. Jaimie stared at her as if she grew a second head.

"Why didn't you tell meh?" he said childishly.

"Because Wind _is _an angel." Jack smirked. Wind glared at him.

"That's like saying the Man in the Moon is Hitler reincarnated." she pointed out. Jaimie and Jack rolled their eyes.

"Can't accept a complement? The signs are showing..." Jaimie said dramatically, putting a hand on his forehead.

Wind snorted. "Whatever you say, kid, whatever you say." Wind waved her hand.

The next few minutes were spent in complete silence as they were in an intense staring contest. Wind had beaten Jamie on the first round, but lost to Jack on her second, so the two were battling. Wind observed them carefully, not daring to blink herself because she had to see if anyone cheated. She blinked the same time Jack did as tears sprung to her eyes.

"HA!" whooped Jaimie. "I WIN DIS ROUND!"

Jack disgruntled, muttered, "Yeah, yeah," under his breath.

* * *

For the next few days, the hours contained waiting, laughing, playing and even more waiting. Jack, Wind and Jaimie got bored very easily since Jaimie still had the stupid classes his mom enrolled him at. They're thankful it will end tomorrow, to put it into

simpler words.

Of course, they were bored while waiting for Jaime. Jaimie warned them "not to do anything that could cause excitement while I'm gone", but since _everything _could be exciting, he had just asked them to do _nothing. _Before they could protest, Jaimie was out the door.

Of course, they weren't exactly doing _nothing, _I mean, they were breathing, sitting, standing, slouching, seeing, tasting, eating, drinking, feeling, hearing, smelling, opening, twisting etc.

But that's not the point.

Anyways.

So, let's skip the boring parts and off we go to 18:00 in Jaimie's house.

* * *

Where could he _be? _It's two hours past his usual dismissal time, and I'm sure there's no traffic outside, he walks back here!" Wind said, irritated. Jack felt the same annoyed feeling Wind felt.

"I know right? We've been doing nothing for _ages_, at least tell us where you're going first. It's been six hours since I've done something fun, it's like a new record!" Jack exclaimed.

Wind looked out of the window, worried for Jaimie. "We'll try to find him, probably a one hundred kilometer range from the school. We'll probably spot him around the area."

"Fine," grumbled Jack, sliding out of the bed and grabbing his staff. Wind grabbed Jack's shirt and tossed him in the air with the help of the winds. They went flying towards the school, looking for Jaimie.

They first searched the campus and the yards for a few minutes. They didn't spot Jaimie there, or at least a blob of blonde hair, so they got out. They searched every house, Wind doing scans with the air and Jack with his eagle eye looking everywhere, but Jaimie was not to be found. For two hours, they searched every house remotely near the school, but got out empty handed. When they went back to Jaimie's place, they weren't surprised when Jaimie wasn't home.

"Where could he be?" Jack voiced aloud.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Wind glanced at the window nervously, as if expecting it to suddenly give her the answers to everything. "Jaimie isn't one for ditching. We got to find him, stat."

"Maybe he's with North and the other popular spirits?" Jack guessed. Wind shrugged, concerned.

"Maybe." she said thoughtfully. "You want to try and check the workshop?"

"It's only forty-five minutes away, with your flying." Jack added, "Yeah."

"Okay. But it's also possible that..." Wind trailed off, looking very worried and panicky.

"That what?" Jack asked. Wind blew a shuddering breath.

"He could be in danger. We have _got _to move _fast." _Wind said quickly. "First stop, we go to the workshop. We'll see if North can locate him by the detector thingy he has. We'll look at the place with a few believers, he may be transported there or something."

"Okay, sounds good. Let's go now." Jack agreed. Chucking him in the air, they both raced to the North Pole

* * *

"I do not _understand, _Black!" a thick, female, British accent lined voice of Pitch Black's partner exclaimed. "You want me to pose as a Guardian? For what purpose, may I ask? For what gain?"

The lover of the night wasn't usually patient, but tonight he was. A plan had formed on his head, and he had contacted his most powerful contact in range. Patience was needed to string his brilliant idea together, so he explained it for the second time.

"My dear, you are familiar with Severus Snape from the magical world, yes?" Pitch silkily asked. His selected immortal, Hermione Granger, nodded reluctantly.

"You are a bright one, I know you've figured it out by now. Ginny and Ron Weasley are not as close as you are with Winter Jay Potter..." Hermione's head snapped to face Pitch.

"W-Winter?" Hermione murmured weakly.

"I just need information, your friendship with Potter could be fake or genuine. Make up stories about the Man in the Moon, he came late last night. I'm sure you could think of a valid lie, the Guardians are so gullible when it comes to _Manny. _Tch. As far as I could tell, it's like another Albus Dumbledore, the way he acts. Always so cheery, very powerful indeed, but he never comes down to fight for himself, always cooped up in their separate forts." Pitch rambled, although for some reason he managed to turn into a very elegant ramble.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Hermione demanded harshly.

Pitch smirked. "Ah, yes. If you do not go by my terms and _request, _(Hermione's eye twitched) your friend, Winter, shall be pulverized in the most painful way possible. Probably if I throw in the Weasleys you shall go by it."

Chocolate brown eyes stared at Pitch's coal black eyes intently. A calculating look passed over her features, her finger idly twisting her brown, frizzy hair. Pursing her lips in deep thought, Hermione looked down to break eye contact with the male in front of her. The bookworm looked determinedly in the eyes of the man she swore she hated.

"I'll do it... for Winter."

**Well, what do you guys think? Oh, by the way, you guys could go check out Mystiquota's stories. They're pretty awesome, although they're not complete yet, sadly. :( **

**Okay, so, hoping you guys stay even though it's so obvious my writing skills need work. A LOT of work. **


End file.
